Demigods go to goode
by Katie-the-book-nerd
Summary: Chloe, daughter of Athena goes with the gang to Goode High, where they meet all of the ups and downs of high school: mean girls, school and grades, kids trying to split couples and more. Can the demigods keep up high school and camp? Or will the secret get out and everything will be destroyed. First fan fic; give it a shot. First chapter does not mention high school, but its coming
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO unfortunately. Chloe is my own character, though.**

 **Italics is what is happening outside of the story. It will switch POVs just saying. They are all talking into a recording, in case you were wondering.**

 _Hey, people listening to this recording!_

 _Connor! Shut it!_

Sorry about him, Connor Stoll is not exactly one that is quiet and sits still, just like his almost twin brother Travis Stoll. They are twin sons of Hermes, Greek god of travel, messengers, and pretty much anything else that isn't already taken by another god. Now, your probably wondering who I am.

My name is Chloe. No last name, just the first. Like Thalia. I am a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and

battle strategy. I am not one of those other ones that love school and architecture, and is all nerdy ( no offense Annabeth. It is perfect for YOU not ME). I am best friends with the Stolls if that tells you anything. I have waist long Caramel colored hair, and grey eyes. I love to pull pranks and I fight with a dagger. I hate dresses, I am a COMPLETE Tomboy and always wear jeans and a camp shirt.

 _Tell the listeners, TELL THEM!_

 _OKAY CONNOR SHUT UP_

Okay, here is the beginning of the story. So, Connor, Travis, and I were currently hiding in the Demeter cabin using Katie Gardner for protection. We had just pulled an AWESOME prank on the Hades cabin and Nico. So it was around Christmas, right? So we asked the Hephaestus cabin for a giant glowing sign that had a bunch of arrows pointing down. That wouldn't be bad, except we super glued elf ears and an elf had to Nico, ( I don't know how we did it), and the sign said in big neon letters, **SANTA STOP HERE** with reindeers and put it on top of the cabin. It was, as I said before, awesome.

We heard him coming and ran out the back at full speed. We would of escaped too, but we tripped on a log and went flying. He came up to us with a freaky grin, still with his "accessories," summoning skeletons. We would be dead right now if Percy hadn't jumped in front with riptide and calmed him down. He wastalking serious, but you could here him stifling a laugh while looking at him. " But look what THEY did! Look at me and my cabin!" Percy lost it. He was rolling on the ground laughing, " That w-was you-ur b-best one y-yet!" He exclaimed through fits of laughter. Nico rolled his eyes and walked away but not before saying, "I will get you back." "I can't wait for it death breath, I hope it's good." I retorted. "Oh it will be," he said. And it was.

 _All right people that's a wrap for today!_

 _(Connor) where's my dressing room and jelly beans!_

 _In the garbage, go look for them why don't you_

 _(Insert glare from Connor)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Make sure to follow my mostly PJO Instagram account, the_book_collecter for pics of kind of the way the outfits are supposed to look.**

 _Give me the mic Chloe!_

 _No Percy! Get your own!_

 _Umph! Hey!_

Sup, Percy here. So back to the story:

So I probably shouldn't have laughed. Nicos revenge was really bad and it involved ALL of us. So Nico walked to the big house to talk to Chiron. After a long time, he came out with a triumphant grin on his face. He said "I enjoy revenge, and I know annabeth will to, but the rest of you superheros are goners." I had no idea what he meant, but I knew it wasn't good.

2 hours later I was sitting on my bed reading a book. I know what you're thinking, _Percy reading a book!?_ Well, it was in Greek, and on marine biology. Then, Annabeth ran in here. "Chiron called a meeting" she exclaimed then ran to the big house. 2 seconds later I was out the door, my book laying forgotten on the bed.

I rushed into the big house for the big news. The other demigods were there too:

Me

Annabeth

Jason

Piper

Leo

Hazel

Frank

Nico

Thalia

Chloe

There were 12 of us. Then Chiron came in. "I have big news. Thanks to Nicos wonderful idea, you are all going back to Goode. I have already gotten your schedules-all the same, lockers- all next to each other, and dorms- all with each other." "Won't that attract a lot of monsters?" Annabeth asked. Of course she was the excited one. That's what nico meant by Annabeth will love revenge."I have put protective barriers around the school like at camp." Chiron said. " well, I ,guess I'll be going then!" Nico said. Everybody looked at him. "I am going too aren't i!" He groaned and sat back down. " Ooh! Backfire revenge on nico!" Chloe laughed and high fives the Stolls. That's right! It was HER fault. " Okay, your school stuff is on your beds and make sure you bring a weapon of some kind just in case." Chiron finished.

We all went back to our rooms to get a good night's sleep for _school_ tomorrow. Ugh I hate that word.

 **I am not one of those writers who LIVES off reviews so I could care less. Please review, but if you don't I will write anyways**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know, I will mostly only have Percy and Chloe's point of view, but sometimes with Chloe, Connor is in the background.**

 _Ha ha Percy I have the mic again!_

 _I hate you_

If this is Nicos revenge, then he needs to get a new hobby. Really.

I woke up at 6:30. Nothing new, I always get up that early to pull pranks. You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm!

 _Who says that?_

 _I don't know_

I got up and went to my closet to get my clothes on. I settled on a white tank top with a loose black tank top knotted at the bottom front with white polka dots. I also put on some jean capris, black converse, and twisted my bangs back into a bobby pin and walked outside to see my friends. **A/N I had fun designing all of their outfits. Chloe's outfit is on my instagram**

Percy: loose sea green shirt with black jeans an black converse

Annabeth: Grey tank top with jeans, grey converse, hair in a pony tail with owl earrings

Jason: an electric blue shirt with black jeans and black converse

Piper: white tank top with a pale pink crop top, pale pink converse, and white jeans

Leo **:** a red shirt, jeans, and red converse

Hazel: a purple shirt with white jeans tucked into black boots

Frank: a black shirt with **Canada** written on the front, jeans, and black converse

Thalia: black jeans, black boots, a leather jacket, and her Death to Barbie shirt

Nico: all black. Must I say more?

We looked like we were literally ready to tackle school. We got in Percy's blue car which was enchanted to fit all of us in it. It took us about 20 minutes to drive to school but when we got there it was all worth it. _Wind blowing. Awesome music playing_.

We got out of the car and everybody looked our way. I was never cool, but that just changed. A bunch of guys walked up to the group. They winked at us. Winked! Can you believe the nerve! We all separated into our couples. Thalico, Percabeth, Frazel, Jiper, and me and Leo were the single ones just standing there awkwardly. He went to put his arm around me, just to pretend, but decided against it. Once an Apollo guy did that and he was sent to the infirmary. I seriously only injured him, but I honestly wanted to gut him. Smart move Leo.

The lead guy, I later knew as Mark, stepped towards me. "I wouldn't-" Percy started but mark cut him off. " Don't worry, I like them feisty." THEM. THEM. Am I an it or a person. He was on the cement in 2 seconds flat. Once that was taken care of we walked into the building.

We walked into the office for our schedules. Here is what they look like:

Homeroom:

English:

Science:

Lunch

Elective 1:Greek language: Mr. Brussel

Elective 2: PE: Unidentified

Social Studies:

Math:

"The math teachers name is !" Leo cried out in laughter. We all laughed and headed to our lockers: lockers 200-210. And headed to our home room. This was going to be a long day.

 _Chloe, OUT!_

 _Don't do that. Just-don't._

 _Loser_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO unfortunately, but Chloe is my own character.**_ _(Percy) Pretty PLEASE!_ _(Chloe) No_ _(Percy) Alright, you asked for it. LEO!_ _(Chloe) AHHH SPIDER!_ _*Static of the mic being dropped*_ _(Percy) AHA! It's MINE! all MINE! MWAH HA HA HA!_ _(Chloe rolls her eyes)_ Okay, Percy here. So we had just gotten into home room when we found out that _Mark_ had it with us. **A/N Chloe is like Percy's little sister.** He HIT ON MY LITTLE SISTER! HE MUST PAY! So he walked up to Chloe and goes "Hey beautiful, why don't you ditch those losers and hang out with me and my friends?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows. "Okay!" She said. I was shocked! From the looks of it Mark was too. But I quickly got over it, because if I know Chloe, which I do, then she has something up her sleeve. So she walked up to them and said, "Hi, my names Chloe, and I already know you guys. Hello Nose Picker, Bottom Scratcher, Nail Biter, and of course, Mark the about-to-have-a-broken-nose-if-he-doesn't-stop-hitting-on-me." **A/N if you do any of those things, I do not judge, it was just for the story. It is just a bad habit, and everybody has those.** Everybody stared at the two. "Chow!" She said and walked back over to us where she was met with a bunch of fist bumps and high fives."That was AMAZING!" I said. "At first you looked shocked but you knew me and that face, and you quickly got over it. But you were right, I WAS AWESOME WASN'T I!" She screamed and we walked to our seats. The teacher called out roll and then we were dismissed. We walked to English and everyone except Annabeth groaned. "HEADACHES! THIS CLASS GIVES ME HEADACHES!" Leo joked. They walked through the hallway and everybody stopped and stared. Man we were awesome. Chloe stepped forward to address everybody. "Listen up losers! Who cares if you're popular, you are still a loser. So everybody in this group is taken except me and Leo are single! Leo can date, but I am a SINGLE PRINGLE SO I DO NOT DATE! AND IF YOU TRY TO BREAK **ANY** OF THESE COUPLES UP I WILL PERSONALLY BREAK YOU! You got me?!" Chloe finished up with a sweet smile then walked up to us. We all stared at her in aw. "We all knew somebody was going to flirt with you guys if I didn't do that and yes Leo I said you're single and ready to mingle. Now you all close your mouths, your catching flies." She laughed. We all joined in.

After a lot of pain and headaches we went to lunch. ( _Chloe) My turn!_ _(Percy) fine!_ So we got there and everybody was shocked after my big speech. SO worth it. We had Nico shadow travel to Mexico for homemade enchiladas. What!? After that, I was starved. He was back really soon and the enchiladas were so worth Nico almost passing out. "Hey babe, why don't I take you on a date tonight?" Mark asked me. Percy looked downright murderous. "One I am not your 'babe' and two I will think about it... I am done thinking. How about I make you a deal- I will say no, and you will leave me alone? Yeah that works. Buh-bye Mark!" I said and pushed him back to his table."I feel accomplished." I said. Percy spoke up, "You should be!" "I know right!?" We laughed. _**skip to PE**_ We all headed into PE to see this mysterious teacher. "Cupcakes!" He shouted "Coach Hedge!" We all replied and ran up to our favorite PE teacher/ Satyr. "All right Cupcakes," he addressed the class" We will be doing self defense this week. Today, tomorrow and Wednesday will be sword fighting, and the last 2 days will be on karate. Can we have a demonstration. You all can use your own weapons. He whispered that last part to us."Alright," he picked up his mega phone, " Cupcakes-the cow says moo- pick partners-cokadoodledoo-VALDEZ- *darth vader voice*-I will kill you!" He finished and put down." Pick partners, weapons, and then come back here." Everybody obeyed. Percy,Chloe, come up here and spar to show these newbies how it is done, and then all of you help." We spared until I disarmed Percy, I pushed him to the floor, and had my knife at his throat. "Surrender" I said. "Okay I surrender," he said and tryed to hold his arms up in surrender but I was on top of him. "Ooh Percy you got beat by a girl!" Mark says. "Okay, you come up here and fight her weenie." Percy replied and Mark came up. He charged, I side stepped, and pushed him to floor with the flat of my blade, and put my knife on his neck. He surrendered. As soon as I moved my blade he came up to kiss me, but I have fast reflexes, so I was able to put my hand there first, and pushed his head back onto the mat, and got up. "See Mark, she is the best." He said and kissed me on the head."Annabeth!" Mark called. "What." She said with a frown. "Your boyfriend kissed Chloe!" She rolled her eyes. "I saw it, it was on the head and she is his LITTLE SISTER!"she told him and went back to helping the other kids strike and parry. _(Chloe) how was that?_ _(Percy) I could've done better_ _(Chloe) sure you could've_ _(Insert Chloe eye roll and Percy frown)_  
 **They even fight like siblings! I love writing this so I will be updating whenever I can. It's the WEEKEND! Enjoy it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO but Chloe is my own character**

 _(Percy) MWAH HA HA!_

 _(Chloe) You don't even have the mic_

 _(Connor and Travis) But now we do!_

 _(Insert the Stolls sticking out their tongues)_

Hey! Connor and Travis here! We have just a short little message.

At this point we were back at camp bored out of our minds without Chloe. Then I got an idea!

 _(All except Connor) you got any idea!?_

 _(Connor) shut up_

Then I got an idea "hey Travis?" "yeah Connor?" He asked. "Since we are bored why don't we go scare the poor demigods out of their minds by showing up at school?" I asked. "Yes!" He replied without missing a beat. So, the next morning, we woke up early and got ready for school.

 _(Chloe) my turn, they are my best friends._

So we all walked back to our dorms at the end of the day.

Girls dorm: Boys dorm:

Me Leo

Thalia Nico

Annabeth Percy

Hazel Frank

Piper Jason

So we all walked in. Earlier that day, we had moved everything so now it was filled with our stuff. Naturally, mine,Thalia,and Pipers were a mess and Annabeth and Hazel's part was clean. And that's just how I like it.

We heard a knock on the door, and all turned the knob with questioning looks on our faces. It couldn't be the boys could it. When the door was opened, the wind was knocked right out of me. I looked up to see the two biggest, goofiest grins on two of the goofiest people. "Connor!Travis! What are you dorks doing here? Did you PURPOSELY go to school? _Gasp._ Who are you and what have you done to the Stolls?" We laughed. "Camp got boring without you, so we figured, what have we got to lose?" Connor said. "Brain cells?" Travis tried. I missed these guys. School just got a lot more interesting.

 **How was it? I tried to make the past couple chapters longer, but I think I am going to do more shorter chapters instead of less longer chapters. Okay? Okay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO but Chloe is my own character.**

The next day, we took the Stolls to get there schedules. No surprise, they were the same as ours. We walked through the halls when we got a signal. "Here comes trouble." Percy alerted us. "What?! JINX!" The Stolls said and smacked each other. Then we saw Mark. This will be good. "You didn't show up for our date last night" Mark said. Connor almost blew a gasket. "What date? You mean the one you planned, I said no, and embarrassed you in front of your friends?" I said. He turned red and stomped off. "Man, some people never change, and so I am glad you are like this and not _Thalia." T_ ravis laughed and Thalia glared.

We walked into English, and told Paul-sorry- _,_ about the Stolls. He told them they could introduce themselves.

( _The Stolls) let us tell it!_

Connor and Travis POVS

When the class got in, we walked to the front to introduce our selves. We said at the same time," We are Connor and Travis Stoll,we are from Long Island, and love to pull pranks with our best friend so watch your back." We sat back down, and were sleeping the rest of class until the bell rang. We tried to get up, but we were glued to our seats. We grinned and looked at Chloe. "It's good to be back." She said and laughed. She unstuck us and we walked to our next class.

 _ **Skip to end of day with Chloe POV**_

The announcements came on, the one every body had been waiting for. " _On Valentine's Day, we will have our homecoming dance. That's all for Goodes good announcements, have a great day!"_

As I walked through the halls and heard a lot of things that weren't true like, "Jason's going to ask me," "Percy will ask me," "I am asking Annabeth," "I am asking Piper," and "I hope Leo doesn't ask me!" I laughed to myself at that last one. This is going to be a long month. I hope those people are disappointed when the boys don't ask them, or when the girls say no. They are going with each other. And yes, I am heartless. ;)

 **Sorry I didn't update earlier, I had a brief writers block and was busy. No excuses. I will be back in school though, so I can't update as often. I am still in school because we had a lot of snow days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey People! This gets more into Chloe's love life. No more spoilers.**

 _(Percy) who wants it now_

 _(Holding it out of Chloe's reach)_

 _(Chloe) GIVE IT_

 _(At her glare, Percy gives it back.)_

So since it was Friday, I stayed up late with my friends. It was a sleepover! Notice my sarcasm. If it wasn't with who it was, I would have barfed and spent time curled up in a corner.

"Let's play a game the Aphrodite cabin plays, called Boy Truth. Okay I will start. You have to be honest, say who you like and why, and if you don't be honest, then we give you a makeover!" Piper squealed. There goes my dignity. Getting a makeover or letting them know about ******.

This was BAD news.

Piper was going first and I was going last. "Jason because he is cute and funny." Piper said. "Percy because he is cute, funny, and loyal to a point where It could destroy everything." Annabeth said. **A/N Thalia is not a hunter.** " I-uh um, N-Nico because he is quiet, evil like me and punk/emo like me." Thalia said. Everybody except me cooed, she glared at them and thanked me for not being obsessed with love cough-piper-cough and the others. "Frank because is cute, funny, a klutz, and an unexpected hero." Hazel said sheepishly. That left one person left - me. " I uh don't like anybody," I stuttered and turned red. "Spill." They said. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, and clenched my fists. "Ilike_becauseheisfunnyandlikestoprankpeoplelikemeandreallyfuntobearound." I said in a small voice, all in one breath. "I got all of that except for who it is. Chloe?!" Piper said. I took a deep breath. "I like...Connor."

 **Sorry for the cliffy but have chapter 8 all ready, so it will be posted after this. Sorry it was so short. Make sure to check out the_book_collecter on Instagram!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(** _Connor) you liked me then?_

 _(Chloe) yes!? Are you deaf!? Now i am getting back to the story_

Everybody stared at me like I grew another leg and I ran into the bathroom and locked the door I felt tears push against my eyes threatening to spill out. "Chloe! Are you in there?"'piper yelled. "No, I am having fun at a water park, OF COURSE I AM IN HERE! Now leave me alone." I said. One single tear rolled down my cheek.

"It's okay Chloe, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings, we were just surprised. Remember me and Percy?" Annabeth said. "That was a funny story." I half smiled. "Okay, just give me a minute. I actually have to use the bathroom." We all laughed and I came out. "So, what do you like about Connor?" Piper said. I rolled my eyes and continued.

 _ **Meanwhile in the boys room, Percy POV**_

We were all telling who we liked. Most were obvious, but then it was down to Leo, Connor, and Travis. Leo said, "I like any girl willing to date me." He wiggled his eyebrows and we all laughed. Now on to Travis. "I like Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin." Travis said and we all said, "No dip!" Now Connors turn. "I like...Chloe." He turned red. "That's okay Connor, she is really awesome and as a big brother, I approve." I said encouragingly. "Connor, can I talk to you," Piper said. Huh?

 _(Piper) my POV so give me the mic_

Piper here. So, I called Connor out into the hallway. "Do you like Chloe?" I said. "I uh- maybe, YES." He said. YES! "Ask her to the dance. Don't tell anybody I told you, but she likes you, she just told me." I said happily. He was ecstatic!

 _ **Skip to getting dresses, Chloe POV, but Connor hasn't asked her.**_

 _ **(**_ _Chloe) weenie_

 _(Connor) hey! Would you rather have..._

 _(Chloe) No!_

We were getting dresses for the dance on the tenth. I didn't have a date, so I wasn't going in a dress, but I came a long to help the others. First piper went. At first she came out in a hot pink dress but I said no. They all gave me questioning looks. "Pink looks like piper, but she should wear electric blue to match Jason's eyes." I gave them my logic. "Then use a silver belt, silver heels, and a silver clutch." She went and grabbed the accessories and shoes, plus an electric blue knee length flowy dress. When she came out, she immediately went and bought it. I was more than right. I texted Jason,

 _Buy tuxes but not the ties yet. Will tell u colors. Jason, pick electric blue or silver. Will update u._

 _Got it C._

Next up was hazel. I walked back with her. I gave her a necklace and some shoes and sent her off to a mirror. She took one look, and bought it. When she walked out to the others, they gasped. She was wearing a floor length silver dress, purple flats, a purple necklace, and a purple belt. I updated Jason:

 _Tell frank to get a purple tie, and Leo has no date so red._

 _Gotcha. Keep me posted._

Then we sent up Thalia, who came out in a mid calf black dress. She bought it without our opinion. Last up was Annabeth. At first she came out in a green dress that looked like barf, and she thought so too. After a while, she came out in a really long grey dress. As she was turning to go back I called out, "Wait! Buy it. I have an idea." So she bought it.

 _Tell Kelp head grey, Death breath black, and the Stolls, I don't really care unless they have dates._

 _Got it. What about you?_

 _Nothing._

We were about to leave when Piper called out, "it's your turn." And held up the most beautiful dress in the world. I went and bought it.

 _ **Piper POV**_

I got that dress to keep operation 'Beauty and the Prank' in action. I snuck onto her phone and texted Jason:

 _Tell Connor he needs no tie. Trust me. -Piper_

 _Gotcha beautiful._

 _I need to delete this message so she dosen't see._

 _Go ahead._

Awesome.

 **How did you like to be in Pipers POV? The dance is the next chapter, so you don't have to wait long to find out about the mystery dress and Chloe and Connor. Sorry this wasn't posted as soon as I said, but I made it longer. I will give a shout out to whoever can answer this:**

 **Who is Fleecy and what does she do?**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, not a new chapter. I have two days left of school so as soon as I let out, I will get a new chapter posted. Hang tight!


	10. chapter 10

Chloe POV

It was the day of the dance. we were all getting ready at Pipers _mansion._ Her dad was kinda sorta famous. She was doing our hair and make up. While Piper was doing Hazels hair, i worked on Annabeths dress. I cut the front kneee length the made it gradually get longer until the back was at her ankles. "OMG. This dress is GORGEOUS." Annabeth said happily.

After Piper had done my hair and make up i put my dress on. Now its time for my outfit reveal. I had on a white dress. it was knee length. It was flowy and had a sparkly frnt from the waist band up. it had one thick strap and one thin strap. Piper had waterfall braided my hair an put some light make up on me.

Pretty soon the boys had come to pic us litterally passed out on Jason when he saw Annabeth. Connor walked up to me. "I know its a little late, but will you be my date to the dance?" "Hmm. Let me think... YES!"

 _meanwhile at the dance_

we had the best time. we danced to everything. We had the best time and i dont think i have ever felt better. at the end of the night we were walking out. he said "I will get you to like me," then he whispered to connor "no matter wht it takes."

 **sorry for short chapter! will post soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, sorry for not updating sooner. I just got out of school due to snow days.

(Connor) can I explain

(Chloe and Percy) *sigh* knock yourself out

So I was talking to Travis and Katie. "I am thinking about asking one of your guys' friends out." I looked over at Mary and Chloe. Mary was one of Katie and Chloe's mortal friends. "That's great Connor! You need a girl!" Katie encouraged.

(Katie) all right, let me have it. I need to explain my mistake.

I walked over to Mary and Chloe, letting the fact that Connor took Chloe to the dance slip my mind. Other than that, it would of never occurred to me that Connor/ Chloe would take place.

"Hey Mary? You know my friend Connor? He is going to ask you out." I whispered to them when the Stolls weren't looking. At first I saw a look of hurt flash in Chloe's eyes, but was quickly filled with happiness. "You go girl!" Chloe supported a very shocked, red, and happy Mary.

Until it came up, I never realized the mistake I had made.

Sorry for the cliffy! Jk readers! Here is more.

(Chloe) let me tell

So Connor liked Mary. I was crushed! I mean I totally thought that Connor liked me during that dance, but apperantly an old camper named Lisa was right. Connor is a player. He dates a girl then dumps her for another. At first I thought that was because she liked him, but now I knew it was true. And I absolutely hated his guts.

That night, I glared at all the boys, who left immediately leaving me with Connor. "Lisa was right," I muttered. "Excuse me?" Connor asked. "Oh you know EXACTLY what I am talking about. She said you were a player, and she was right. You took me to the dance, made me believe you ACTUALLY liked me, but then I found out it was all for show. You asked me because I looked pretty. That's all. And then Katie says that you were planning on asking MARY out!" I screamed at him with tears streaming down my face. " I was so stupid to think you actually liked me. That only happens in movies." I finished softly wiping tears off my face. I ran into my dorm and jumped into my bed and buried myself into the covers. It was a good thing my bed faced a wall, and that the girls were out bowling.

Connor came in softly. "What made you think that I was asking Mary out?" He said with confusion. "Katie said you were asking Mary out." I replied, my voice muffled through my stuffed owl. "Oh my gods," Connor said shaking his head. " I said I liked one of her friends, then looked over at you two. She must of thought I was talking about Mary. I can see why you were upset. Lisa did like me, but I was not a player. The one I was talking about was not Mary, but YOU!" He said. I sat up, "really?" I asked him. "Yeah." He walked over and gave me a hug, and letting me cry on his shoulder, not caring that my tears were staining his shirt.

Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me into his dorm because the girls would be back soon. He whispered encouraging things into my ear. He shooed the boys out when they tried to come in, and just let me sob. I eventually cried myself to sleep and felt Connor carry back into my room. I heard Connor take Katie out into the hallway. I heard one snip of a sentence, "what do we do about Mary?"

Sorry for the cliffy, but it's only because I love you guys. Please comment a ship of Connor and Chloe if you can!


	12. Chapter 12

Katie) guess I have to talk now huh.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. " listen Mary, I have some bad news." "Oh really?" She asked. " because if it is about Connor, Chloe already talked to me. She explained the situation, and said how it was all her fault, and so she had to talk to me instead of you." She said. She also said how she didn't even like Connor until she thought he was going to ask her out. I felt kind of bad for her, but I am happy that Connor and Chloe are... Never mind I will let them tell you

*static*

Hey Chloe here! Me and Connor are officially dating and I have never been happier. The next night was Friday so me and the girls had a sleepover and they were making me tell them what happened. That day Connor officially asked me out. Yesterday night, was kind of a given that we were going to date.

Disclaimer: I only own Chloe and the plot the rest is all Rick riordans

(Percy grins evilly) let me tell

(Chloe) I still can't believe you did that, but I'm glad you were there

(Percy dancing around) oh yeah, I'm awesome

Sup, Percy here. So there was a carnival coming into town, and Connor was taking Chloe. So being the protective brother I am, I dragged Annabeth there too to spy on them.

"Do you really have to do this?"Annabeth asked. "She can take care of herself." "Psh whatever. Still, I heard Mark was coming." She rolled her eyes and we walked to get our tickets.

Chloe POV

I was having the best time ever. We had just ridden the tunnel of love and we were walking over to get some dippin dots.

That's when it all went downhill. Apparently mark was here too. He came up to us winked at me and was getting mad at Connor. He pushed him back and then mark turned around and fell backwards revealing Percy. From the looks of it he tapped him on the shoulder and punched him in the face harder then mark hit Connor.

He waved and Annabeth shook her head. Me and Connor laughed.

Later that night...

We were riding the Ferris wheel and you could see the the lights of buildings all around the dark city. Then something started shaking.

We looked down and a Cyclopes was shacking the Ferris wheel. All of a sudden me and Connor were thrown to the back of the compartment. The door slid open. It started shaking harder and my world went upside down. It stopped shaking but we had bigger problems. I was dangling from the compartment at the top of the ride Connor holding onto my wrist; the only thing keeping me from falling.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally another chapter! Sorry for making you all wait so long. Hope you enjoy!

Chloe POV

I was slowly slipping. Then I looked down and saw Percy and Annabeth climbing the tilted wheel, Annabeth with a rope. When they neared me, Annabeth hung upside down by her legs, and tied the rope around me, then Connor, then Percy, then herself. Then we continued to climb down.

When we reached the bottom, I sobbed and we all hugged each other. We started to head home, but then we decided to go to the movies to get our mind off things.

When we walked in, I saw Mark. I sighed. I was NOT in the mood. I was tired of his junk so I just walked up, punched him in the face and went into the theatre. My group laughed and followed me in.

Sorry for short chapter. Im having a writers block, and so if you have any ideas, comment them. Also if you need a beta reader, let me know, as long as it is only K, K+, or T for language.


End file.
